elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Janita
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Janita lebt seit Oktober 2012 im Zoo Prag (Tschechien). Janita wurde am 17.10.2004 im Pinnawala (Pinnawela) Elephant Orphanage ("Elefantenwaisenhaus") auf Sri Lanka geboren. Sie ist eine Tochter von Mahaweli, einer wild geborene Elefantenkuh, und des Bullen Jayathu, der im Dehiwala (Dehiwela) Zoo in Sri Lankas Hauptstadt Colombo zur Welt kam. Mütterlicherseits hat Janita eine Halbbruder namens Buwaneka, ihr Vater zeugte bisher fünf weitere Kälber, von denen vier jünger sind als Janita. Janita wuchs auf dem Gelände des Waisenhauses auf und lebte dort mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Halbschwester zusammen. Anfang Oktober 2012 wurde bekannt, dass es Verhandlungen zwischen Sri Lanka und der Tschechischen Repubik über die Abgabe von zwei jungen Elefantenkühen für den Zoo Prag gegeben habe. Die Verhandlungen wurden vom tschechischen Botschafter in Colombo, dem tschechischen Außenministerium und Freunden des Prager Zoos geführt. Demnach kam es zu der Vereinbarung, zwei junge Kühe von seiten Sri Lankas als Geschenk an den Zoo Prag abzugeben. Dennoch wurde außerdem vereinbart, im Gegenzug zwei Komodo-Warane, zwei Przewalskipferde und zwei junge Flusspferde nach Sri Lanka abzugeben. Die Vorbereitungen für die Überführung der Elefanten dauerten zwei Jahre. Für die Abgabe wurde neben Janita vorgesehen die ebenfalls in Pinnawala geborene Tamara, die etwa ein Jahr jünger ist als Janita. Die Ankunft der beiden jungen Kühe war vorgesehen für den 06.10.2012. Die Elefanten sollten mit dem Flugzeug über mehrere Zwischenstationen nach Tschechien gebracht werden. Bei der Verladung in Pinnawala kam es zunächst zu Verzögerungen, die auch eine Änderung des Flugplanes erforderten. Es wurden Zwischenhalte in den Vereinigten Arabischen Emiraten und in Ankara eingelegt. Während des Fluges waren die jungen Kühe in Boxen untergebracht und wurden mit Futter und Flüssigkeit versorgt. Gegen 01:30 Uhr am Morgen des 07.10.2012 trafen die Tiere am Flughafen in Prag ein, wo die Temperaturen um 10° C lagen und es regnete. Nach der Desinfektion wurden Janita und Tamara in den Zoo Prag im Stadtteil Troja gebracht, wo sie zunächst für mehrere Wochen unter Quarantäne standen. Am 06.02.2013 wurden sie dann in das neue Elefantenhaus gebracht, wo bereits eine Gruppe von Asiatischen Elefanten lebte. Neben den langjährigen Prager Kühen Gulab und Shanti waren dies die ebenfalls erst wenige Monate vor ihnen dort eingetroffene trächtige Kuh Douanita mit ihrer Tochter Tonya† sowie der Bulle Mekong, der seit 2009 dort lebte. Die beiden jungen Kühe wurden mit der Gruppe zusammengebracht, die kurz zuvor mit der Geburt von Sita Zuwachs bekommen hatte. Mitte August desselben Jahres erhielt der Bulle Mekong erstmals Zugang zu den Kühen. Inzwischen wurde berichtet, dass Janita trächtig ist. Anfang Februar wurde eine Trächtigkeit bekannt gegeben, wobei eine Geburt im Frühjahr 2016 erwartet werden kann. Erstes Anzeichen war Janita's Desinteresse am neuen Zuchtbullen Ankhor. Demzufolge ist Mekong, der seit der Ankunft von Ankhor im Sommer 2014 und vor seiner eigenen Abreise im Dezember 2014 sein Paarungsverhalten gegenüber den Kühen verstärkt hatte, der Vater des künftigen Elefantenkalbes. Dieses Jungtier, ein kleiner Bulle, kam am 05.04.2016 zur Welt. Zufälliger Weise hat der kleine Bulle den gleichen Geburtstag wie sein Halbbruder Voi Nam, der vierzehn Jahre vorher, am 05.04.2002 in Leipzig zur Welt kam. Diese beiden Jungbullen sind, neben dem Kuhkalb Sanuk in Artis-Zoo Amsterdam. Diese drei Nachkommen waren Mekongs einzige Nachzucht, aber es sind noch zwei Jungbulle in 2018 im Zoo Emmen geboren Mauk und Manoa. Somit hat Mekong 5 Kälber gezeugt. Am 11.06.2016 wurde '''Janita's erster Nachwuchs auf den Namen Maxmilian getauft. Im Mai 2019 gab der Zoo Prag bekannt dass sowohl '''Janita als auch Tamara wieder tragend sind und im Frühjahr 2020 zwei hoffentlich weibliche Kälber von Ankhor geboren werden. Weblinks *Janitha at Prague Zoo (Zoo Praha), Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Zoo Praha získala dvě slonice ze Srí Lanky, Bericht mit Foto von Janita auf ekolist.cz. *Lanka presents two elephants to Prague Zoo, Artikel zur Abgabe nach Prag auf www.sundayobserver.lk. *Sloní samice Janita a Tamara dorazily do Prahy, v zoo je čeká 30denní karanténa, Bericht zur Ankunft von Janita und Tamara in Prag auf www.mediafax.cz. *Slonice ze Srí Lanky dorazily do Prahy, cestu snášely dobře, weitere Informationen zu Ankunft auf www.denik.cz. *Slonice Janita je březí!, Mitteilung des Zoos Praha zur Trächtigkeit von Janita auf www.zoopraha.cz. *Pražská zoo čeká další sloní mládě, Artikel zur ersten Trächtigkeit von Janita auf www.novinky.cz. *Sri Lankan elephant Janita is pregnant in Prague Zoo, and the Czechs are rejoicing!, Bericht über die Trächtigkeit von Janita auf www.island.lk. *Bericht über die Geburt des ersten Nachwuchses *Bericht über die Taufe des ersten Nachwuchses Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Sri Lanka Kategorie:Pinnawela-Waisenhaus Kategorie:Tschechien Kategorie:Zoo Prag